Philip John Taylor
est un scénariste de télévision qui a écrit le scénario de quatre épisodes de la série Highlander. Biographie À peine était-il diplômé de l'Académie Royale d'Art Dramatique de Londres que Philip John Taylor est devenu acteur avec le Bristol Old Vic et joua au célèbre Théâtre Royal de Bristol. Suite à la tournée de l'Old Vic en Amérique du Nord, en Europe et au Moyen-Orient, il a été invité à se joindre à la Royal Shakespeare Company où il resta pendant cinq saisons. il exerça ses talents théâtraux à Stratford-Upon-Avon, au Théâtre Aldwych de Londres, et fit des tournées aux États-Unis, en Australie et au Japon. Alors qu'il se produisait aux États-Unis, il reçut une offre pour enseigner en intérim le théâtre élisabéthain à l'Université de Californie du Sud. Tout en y enseignant, il passa un été comme réalisateur de télévision pour le compte des Productions Aaron Spelling et fut placé sous la tutelle de son ami et mentor, Ted Post. Ce fut une expérience enrichissante qui l'aida dans la suite de sa carrière. Il apparut également avec Richard Chamberlain dans la production de Jonathan Miller de Richard II au Théâtre Ahmanson à Los Angeles. Cette production a eu un tel succès qu'il fut transféré sur la côte Est et, tout en jouant au Kennedy Center à Washington, Philip John Taylor a été invité à se joindre au Shakespeare Theatre américain à Stratford, dans le Connecticut, comme directeur associé. Il y passa deux saisons et fit des déplacements à Manhattan pour diriger des pièces au Circle in the Square Theatre, aux New Dramatists, et pour Joseph Papp au Public Theatre de New York. Il enseigna également en intérim à l'Université de Princeton et a été invité comme professeur à l'American Academy of Dramatic Arts à New York. Lors d'un voyage d'été à Los Angeles, Philip John Taylor commença à réexplorer son amour pour l' écriture. Il avait déjà gagné un prix à la Société de poésie de Grande-Bretagne, mais maintenant, sur la suggestion de son ami Sherwood Schwartz, créateur de The Brady Bunch et l'île de Gilligan, ses scenarii étaient orientés pour les séries diffusées à la télévision. Il écrivit pour des spectacles aussi variés que All In The Family, Good Times, The Brady Bunch et Too Close For Comfort. Après une période à la Paramount comme scénariste pour la série Mork and Mindy de l' histoire sur Mork et rédigea le scipt de l'épisode Le Dr Morkenstein. Grâce à cette intiative, il a été nommé pour un prix Writers Guild et s'intéressa aux spectacles dramatiques. Il travailla ainsi sur des séries telles que L'Incroyable Hulk, K 2000, L'Homme qui tombe à pic etc., en plus de l'écriture de scénarii et la production de pilotes et de films pour la télévision. En 1989, Philip John Taylor écrivit le pilote pour la série phare de la Family Channel, Les Nouvelles Aventures de Zorro, et a été l' auteur et le producteur durant les quatre saisons que dura cette série (1990-1993). En outre, il a co-écrit et co-produit le thriller Robe de sang, avec Anthony Perkins et Wallace-Stone Dee, et Lust In The Dust, avec Divine et Tab Hunter. Après Les Nouvelles Aventures de Zorro, il a participé à deux nouvelles séries, Highlander et Le Justicier des ténèbres. Il a été producteur superviseur sur ''Highlander et a écrit un grand nombre d'épisodes. Philip John Taylor a également trouvé le temps de diriger de nombreuses pièces de théâtre dans et autour de Los Angeles. Depuis son arrivée en Arizona en 1994, il a fait la navette jusqu'à Los Angeles, en travaillant sur plusieurs séries télévisées dont Arabesque, Les dessous de Palm Beach et Les Sept Mercenaires. Plus récemment, il a été le scénariste exclusif sur la première série télévisée de Jerry Bruckheimer, Soldier of Fortune, Inc. Il développe actuellement une série de comédie intitulé Stain and Grable pour la London Weekend Television, et un scénario intitulé The Moors Murders, sur la base des tueurs en série notoires Ian Brady et Myra Hindley. Il s'est également impliqué dans le théâtre local, en dirigeant récemment l'Amadeus Phoenix Theatre, et la revue musicale GUV-TV pour le Scottsdale Center for the Arts. Il a également été co-directeur du Genesis New Plays Project pour le Theatre Company Arizona. Philip John Taylor a commencé à enseigner à l'USS comme professeur associé en 2003. Il est devenu un conférencier en 2006 et, en 2007, il est devenu professeur adjoint à l'art d'écrire des scénarii à l'École de théâtre et du cinéma aux Herberger College of the Arts. En mai 2013, le professeur Taylor est en semi-retraite et enseigne actuellement par des cours en ligne sur l'art du cinéma, de la danse et du théâtre. Filmographie * 1998 : Spécial O.P.S. Force (TV Series) (1 épisode) * 1996 : Les dessous de Palm Beach (TV Series) (1 épisode) * 1995-1996 : Arabesque (TV Series) (2 épisodes) * 1992-1993 : Highlander (4 épisodes) **''Chute libre'' (HTV-1x05) **''Le Poison redoutable (HTV-1x15) **''Double Jeu'' (HTV-1x18) **''En hommage à Tommy'' (HTV-2x10) * 1992 : Le justicier des ténèbres (TV Series) (1 épisode) * 1990-1993 : Les nouvelles aventures de Zorro (TV Series) (30 épisodes, 1990 - 1993) * 1990 : Red Evil Terror (TV Movie) (teleplay) * 1986 : K 2000 (TV Series) (1 épisode) *1985 : L'homme qui tombe à pic (TV Series) ( - 1 épisode, 1985) (teleplay - 1 épisode, 1985) * 1985 : Lust in the Dust * 1982 : Jackie et Sara (TV Series) (1 épisode) * 1981 : Huit, ça suffit (TV Series) ( - 1 épisode) * 1981 : The Brady Brides (TV Series) (1 épisode) * 1980 : Landon Landon & Landon (TV Series) * 1979-1980 : Mork & Mindy (TV Series) (3 épisodes) * 1978-1979 : Carter Country (TV Series) (2 épisodes) * 1979 : What's Happening!! (TV Series) ( - 1 épisode) * 1979 : Struck by Lightning (TV Series) (2 épisodes) * 1978 : L'incroyable Hulk (TV Series) (1 épisode) * 1978 : L'homme-araignée (TV Series) ( - 1 épisode) * 1978 : CPO Sharkey (TV Series) (1 épisode, 1978) * 1977-1978 : Good Times (TV Series) (2 épisodes) * 1976 : Big John, Little John (TV Series) (1 épisode) en:Philip John Taylor